gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Wages of Hsin
Pick up the filled with explosives. Blow up the Blow the structure's Detonate the main wreckage. }} The Wages of Hsin is a mission given to Huang Lee by Hsin Jaoming in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Hsin wants Huang to destroy the Korean's main base to teach then a lesson for trying to go independente. Walkthrough Pick up the explosives, then go to the Midtown Gangsters' base. As with Hsin's last mission, there is a spike-strip to prevent vehicle entry. Kill any gangsters that come across Huang and go to one of the markers to plant a bomb. To plant it, stand on the marker, touch the bomb icon (or touch Huang if playing in a device with a touchscreen) and repeat the button sequence in the minigame. Repeat this for the next two markers. It should be noted that whenever a bomb goes off, the wreckage blocks off certain passageways, forcing the player to go to areas with more enemies. Suggestions: Plant the bombs from far to near, that will make the final escape easier. Once all three bombs have been set off, go to the new marker in the center of the warehouse to destroy it. The bomb will provoque multiple explosions, run to the final marker to jump into the sea and complete the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up the briefcase filled with explosives *Blow up the Koreans' base of operations *Blow the structure's weak points *Detonate the main structure *Escape from the wreckage Mission Replay Description "Hsin knew the Koreans' weren't a threat to him anymore. But, for daring to consider independence from the Triads, he wanted me to teach them a lesson. Keeping Hsin happy should keep him off my back about Yu Jian... hopefully, he'll get alzheimer's and forget all about the stupid fucking thing." Gallery IMG_1682.PNG|The Wages of Hsin Walkthrough TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Hsin sends an e-mail to Huang telling him to meet him at Industrial, Bohan. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Hsin coming by limousine. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Hsin though that gang of Koreans wasn't speaking to the Feds. He says their leader wants independence from us. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang guess that Hsin wants him to blow something up. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Hsin wants Huang to destroy the Korean's main base to teach then a lesson for trying to go independente. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Collecting the explosives. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Arriving at the Korean's main base. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Killing the Koreans. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Setting the explosives in a coupe of gas tanks. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS9.jpg|First explosion. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Setting the explosives in the water towers. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Exploding the water towers. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Setting the explosives in the conteiners. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Exploding the conteiners TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Setting the last explosives in the main building. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS15.jpg|The whole warehouse is destroyed. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS16.jpg|The bomb will provoque multiple explosions and the player must find a way to escape. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Jump into the sea. TheWagesOfHsin-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *This Mission name is a reference to the game "Wages of SiN" which is an expansion pack for SiN game. *The Korean base seen in this mission is the same warehouse Roman Bellic was being held captive during Grand Theft Auto IV. Navigation de:The Wages of Hsin es:The Wages of Hsin Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions